Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: Starting with the battle on the bridge, Naruto witnesses something that will change his life forever. As he will now face far more powerful oppenents and try to controll his new powers. How will he handle being the container of not just Kurama, but also the weilder of a catastrophic power. Secrets are revealed as a new era dawns. Beware character death and OOC. OC.
1. Chapter 1: The King Returns

** Hello everybody I hope you are enjoying yourselves on this glorious day! I would like to present my vary first fan fiction, featured around the popular anime of Naruto. Now I've had this story idea in my head for a while now, since it is a cross over with Godzilla, and I'm ever so hyped for the new movie, I ask that you don't criticize to much as this is my first story. Well anyway from reading the description it lets you know that the story takes place during the mission in the land of waves from the original series. I should also let you know that it will start off right with the battle on the bridge. Now I should let you know that I will try and not make Naruto to overpowered, unless with reason. And I do have an idea for pairings, but again please don't go crazy about suggestions about them, this is still my first fan fiction. **

** Now the story will be a spin off of the original Naruto into Shippuden as I said earlier and there will be some great changes to the story line. Especially with the fourth great ninja war, which I hope to get to. Now I have currently two main arcs planned with some fillers in between, so that I can continue planning, during the first part. These ideas are bound to change in anyway I could possibly write. Now then on to the my final statement, I do not own Godzilla or Naruto, they belong to their corresponding owners and companies. **

Human speech

**JUTSU!**

"**DEMON SPEECH"**

'_**DEMON THOUGHT'**_

**Now then I believe it's time for the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of The King

Naruto fell back with a grunt. His whole body felt like it was on fire; he had senbon stuck in every limb, embedded deep into his skin. He couldn't even find the strength to get up off his ass. He struggled to keep himself propped up on his elbows.

Sasuke wasn't faring any better, and saw Naruto fall, causing him to grimace. '_Damn dobe…this is going to be much harder, get up!'_Sasuke told himself as he managed to steadily pick himself up and get back on to his feet.

The 'hunter nin' flashed back into his mirrors, and watched the two boys with curiosity. They both were at their limits; not even Sasuke's sharingan could match Haku's speed. But the kiri-nin knew what he needed to do.

" If it means success for Zabuza-sama… I will destroy the kindness in my heart, and I will kill both of you." Haku said simply, jumping from mirror to mirror, throwing the needle like weapons with every trip.

Sasuke easily dodged them, but Naruto was failing at that. He was trying to roll away from them, but to no anvil. They kept piercing into his legs and arms, causing the blond much pain, which he tried to swallow his screams of pain. The kiri-nin then launched his senbons intending to kill him. They were heading towards his vital spots.

Sasuke seeing the weapons fly by and towards his teammate, moving by reflex, jumped in front of him to take the hits. Naruto's eyes widened as his rival fell to the ground after taking the blow.

After the shock had worn off Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, trying to desperately see if he was still alive. " Come on teme, enough joking around and get up." he quietly murmured turning Sasuke over and shock clear in his eyes. Sasuke had taken several deep hits to his stomach, neck, and chest. If he was alive he would be in great pain.

After being turned over Sasuke's eyes opened revealing they were glazed over as he struggled to breath. " What… are you looking at… dobe!" he said painfully. " You should be watching the enemy!" He felt as though his right lung was completely collapsed; while also suffering from internal bleeding.

" Sasuke…why..?"

" I don't know? M-my…body just…reacted." Sasuke choked out. Sasuke had then attempted to swallow, but because of the senbon in his neck it caused him to sputter as it went in further, making it harder to breath.

Naruto gasped when he saw the senbon inch deeper into his friend's neck, obviously hitting the esophagus. " Sasuke! Stay with me! Damn it! You still want to avenge your clan don't you!?" he yelled.

Only as he yelled Sasuke became more and more lost, as death was soon upon him. " N-Naruto…." he stuttered at first. " I-I wont be able to…avenge my clan…..it seems." He had then to take shallower and shallower breathes. " Don't say things like that Sasuke! You've been able to do things that I couldn't even do! So that means you'll be able to get out of this with ease." Naruto attempted to cheer only to start to drop his emotional mask.

" Y-you really are a dobe….aren't…you." Sasuke stated catching Naruto off guard. " I-I know…..full well….what you a-are…capable of. I-I was… there when… you confronted Mizuki sensei….in the woods outside the….leaf." This shocked Naruto even then, how was Sasuke there and how come neither Iruka-sensei or Mizuki sense he was there! " I was practicing my stealth…when I heard…what sounded like an a-argument." Sasuke breathed heavily as he continued to speak.

" I saw e-everything. Naruto never give up….on…your dream to b-become hokage…" Sasuke was beginning to talk and breath softer. " I ask you t-this one…request…find m-my brother and ask him…. Ask him why he did it." His body began to get colder and his eyes began to close. " And one… m-more thing….I want you to have something….before I die…"

During this whole time Haku was watching the whole thing take place from within his mirror. He had begun to fell guilty for putting the boy though such a painful death, but he was willing to do what ever it took to be Zabuza-sama's tool of death.

Sasuke soon went limp, and his cold. He had given Naruto his last words with a great request and a gift to help him. His body was cold with death and his face still showed his great pain as he passed from this world to the next. Leaning down, eyes hidden in the shadows of his headband, somewhere inside the nine-tails jinchuuriki, something snapped awakening the nine-tails within.

The water within the mind begun to stir, catching the attention of the Kyuubi. " Has the boy finally decided to meet his prisoner?" the Kyuubi said before narrowing his eyes. " No, this is something else." It was then that the whole sewer shook violently, greatly alarming the Kyuubi.

From the other end of the room, the so called dark void began to change. A sound began to resonate within the mindscape sending a chill down the Kyuubi's spin. It sounded like a dark primitive growl, one that would make anyone's heart skip a beat. From a closer inspection of the other side of the room the Kyuubi noticed something began to stir in the void, and as though it hadn't awoken in years. At first it was only low, quiet growls that were being emitted, but then they change drastically into a full on roar. It soon became apparent to the Kyuubi, that he was doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He had begun to tremble, as he gazed into a much larger pair of eyes that were starring right back at him.

* * *

Haku looked on as a huge swirl of energy rose out all around the orange clad by, it was then that he felt such a horrifying and destructive power rise within the boy. He soon noticed the chakra appear to morph around the boys body, with his chest, head, and arms covered and the chakra forming a long powerful tail clearly surprising Haku. It was then Haku noticed something rather terrifying, the boys wounds seemed to…heal themselves?!

He then noticed that Naruto's fingernails and toe-nails grew into claws and talons as he took a primitive form. Looking up at Haku Naruto gave him a rather horrific look. He was bearing his new fangs and his hair became a dark white that somewhat resembled Kakashi's. And his eyes had changed for they were no longer the bright blue they were before but were now a blazing orange.

Haku then regained his senses when he heard something like that of a growl, only it was coming from the now changed boy. _' There is something wrong with this boy, and I'm not liking the energy that he's giving off.'_ Haku thought as he began to reach for his senbon needles. " But I still must obey Zabuza-sama."

He then launched them as he jumped to another mirror only to be surprised. The boy never even moved as the senbons kept going, but he then saw why. The cloak that surrounded him had deflected the senbons, with much ease and the boy didn't even flinch. Haku then began launching more and more senbons as he jumped through his mirrors. And just like the first, all of his senbons began to deflect on conflict.

Although at this time Naruto had had enough. He began to gather energy around him soon generating a great amount of heat. From this Haku had begun to notice his mirrors begin to melt! All of them!

Just as Haku was about to make another run Naruto then unleashed the collected energy as a wave of heat breaking and melting all the mirrors and sending Haku flying away from his spot. As soon as he did it Naruto let out a yell as his chakra to shape of some sort of monsters form resonating a growl with him.

* * *

As this was happening Kakashi was currently trying to deal with Zabuza, carefully dodging any fatal blows from his opponent's sword. " Do you really think those brats of yours have any chance against Haku?" Zabuza sneered as he swung his sword again then jumping back into the mist. " I wouldn't judge them so easily you know, there's more to them than what you think." Kakashi threw back as he kept his senses sharp as he tried to anticipate Zabuza's next move.

It was then that Kakashi felt a sudden surge of power coming over from where his students were fighting. _' This power is it the Nine-Tails! No. This is something different, but I could of sworn I've felt it before, or something like it.'_ At the same time Zabuza felt the power as well but unlike Kakashi he knew this power very well, and every part of his body started to tremble as flashbacks of his childhood began to flash before him. _' This power! It can only mean one thing! OH NO! HAKU!'_ Zabuza then began rushing to Haku, but was stopped when a bunch of dogs jumped him and held him in place. " Damn it!" Kakashi then appeared in front of Zabuza with a Lighting blade readied in his hand. " OUT OF MY WAY KAKASHI!" Zabuza yelled out as he desperately trying to break free of the hounds' grip.

" Not a chance! Do you think I would let you attack my students while I sat back and watched? No, this is it Zabuza." Kakashi replied as he pulled back his arm preparing to strike. " Are you some kind of idiot! Why would I waste my time going after small fry when I'm trying to save my apprentice!" Zabuza yelled back before he realized what he had just said.

He always cared for Haku, like he was his own son, but he would always hide it as he tried to strengthen him. Ever sense he found him Zabuza saw something in the boy, something that reminded him of the times when he use to be to be young and happy.

It then made sense why he chose to save Haku and raise him. It wasn't because he saw him as a tool or a liability, but as a source to bring back the happiness he had long lost. It was then another wave of energy erupted sending a massive whirlwind towards them knocking them all back, or for Zabuza a chance to break free and run towards Haku.

He also noticed that the mist was beginning to disperse after every shockwave. It was amazing that the jutsu had lasted this long after Zabuza had stopped supplying the necessary chakra to keep it up.

Once he had reached the clearing he was completely shocked at what he saw. Memories flashing back and forth as he went from his sub-conscious to back to reality. His worse fears were becoming more and more evident as he looked out to the destroyed landscape in front of him. Flames burning smoke into the air engulfing the area in a dark shadow. With the only light coming from the flames around him.

After standing for what seemed like days Kakashi came out from the mist charging at Zabuza, but stopped after seeing the damage around them both. " What could have done this?" Kakashi asked himself as he continued to look at the destruction. It was then he noticed Sasuke's limp form on the ground a couple yards away. " SASUKE!" he yelled before rushing to his student's aid.

He began to check for a pulse, but to his regret he found none. He then saw the damage Sasuke had taken during the fight and in all honesty wasn't surprised after seeing the wounds. He felt as though that this was his fault, he knew he shouldn't have let him and Naruto face Zabuza's associate alone. _' Wait WHERES NARUTO!'_ It was then, that Kakashi heard Zabuza speak. " Kakashi, that blond brat of yours. I-Is he an Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked, Kakashi was taken back by this question because he never mentioned any of his students' heritage. " Why are you asking, and yes." he replied dryly, it was then he noticed Zabuza become tense and for some reason he was trembling.

" Then it's true, the king has returned." As Zabuza looked on forward a silhouetted image of Naruto was present with the flames illuminating the light behind him as he continued on his blind rampage.

-End-

** Well that's it for now I guess. I'll post a new chapter up as soon as possible, and anyone who doesn't like it that I killed off Sasuke, well, you'll just have to deal with it. Now the gift he gave Naruto will come into play later on in the story as I plan on future plots. Now I leave you with this the upcoming chapters after this will contain OCs** **and some OOC as well. Remember this is my spin-off Naruto and it will follow a little of the cannon but mostly it wont. **

** As for other the Kaiju from the Godzilla Universe will come in as well. Now the reason for the OC Sasuke is because this one had different views and upbringing up until this mission. And it will be explained later on so don't worry. **

**Anyway this is 1ring2ruleThemAll see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed p1

** Hello everyone I'm back with chapter two for Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! Now my last chapter, I didn't realize that I had a lot of grammar problems, so I'll try my best to fix that when I'm writing. Now I was very surprised when I how quickly I was getting reviews and I was ecstatic when I was looking over them and watching how fast my story gained popularity in just nine hours! Many of you were encouraging me to go on and continue posting and I promise I'll do it fast as possible.**

** Now I was asked a couple of questions that made me just want to spoil. But I will not, as seeing that some of the questions will be answered during this and the next chapter. Another thing I noticed while re-reading my past chapter, I meant to say that the pairings are not up to vote until I get done planning the main one. Now I don't see a lot of this one in crossovers anymore so I'm going to do my best to try. **

** Anyway this chapter is starting off a little strange, but don't worry, this will be showing you an incite on someone's past life before hitting back to the present. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Godzilla, as they belong to their appropriate owners and companies.**

Human speech

' _Human thought'_

" **Demon/Kaiju speech"**

' _**Demon/Kaiju thought'**_

" **JUTSU!"**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed p.I

It was spring when our young hero met his first friend. He was training, practicing his families fire style jutsu when he was noticed. Our young hero was watching it all happen, taking in the mastery of such an art. They were both close to the same age although one older by a year. The blond, after noticing he was spotted decided to make a b-line to escape, leaving the other boy alone to question what happened.

As he was running many thoughts were popping into his head, as he remembered the last time he tried to make a friend it turned out to be a trick by some of the citizens of the village. They had intended to attack him if not kill him for some unknown reason. If it weren't for the Anbu the Hokage ordered to protect him he may have suffered from some serious injuries. Not like it didn't happen a lot anyways.

He didn't have a family like all the other children in the village, the only thing he had to a family was the Hokage himself. The Hokage tried to see Naruto as much as possible, but sometimes the life a hokage just catch-up and stop him. Naruto remembered how everyone had a family except for him, laughing together, eating together, and enjoying each others company. But that, it seemed, was something Naruto was never meant to have.

When he arrived home that day he noticed the graffiti all over his walls, all of them saying around the same thing like: **DIE YOU DEMON!**, **WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!**, or **YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!**. These words absolutely hurt Naruto all the way to his core, and causing him to go into another depression like state as he got out the bucket of water and sponge from inside of his house. The water inside the buck was that of different colors, almost as though every single color possible was right there in the bucket. He's had to do this many times, and after every time, he would go inside and let his emotional mask drop.

The following week, young Naruto tried to find that spot where he saw that one kid practice his jutsu. Now Naruto never liked doing something like this, but something caused him to wonder why that kid was all alone on that dock practicing without anyone around to watch him. It then accrued to him that maybe this kid was somewhat like him, maybe he didn't have a family either or that they never paid him no mind. Naruto couldn't figure it out so he decided to find this boy, and ask him himself.

It took Naruto a couple of hours before he finally found the place where he found that kid practicing. Except he wasn't there, so Naruto decided to stay and wait until he came. Only he never did, Naruto had been waiting for hours and hours but for some unknown reason the boy never came. The sun was already setting as night was coming, and Naruto had guessed that maybe the kid was busy today and would try again tomorrow.

Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't meet the boy, and possibly make a friend. But to Naruto, this was just a cruel joke and that he was destined to always be alone.

He was but a minute into his walk back home when he heard a sound. It sound like a great flame had just escaped its iron prison. The noise was coming from the area that Naruto had just left. As he turned around he noticed some light in the distance going and leaving, at first he thought it was just his imagination. But as he looked closer and sure enough there was the one most person he wanted to talk to all day.

On the dock was the young boy, alone again just like the last time and practicing the same technique to. Naruto was shocked by this, he must have just gotten there right after he left. To say that it was a coincidence was really saying something.

Naruto didn't know what to do, the only thing going on in his head was a conflict of going and meeting this boy and asking him something that Naruto wanted to know. Whither or not he was right and see if the boy wanted to become friends.

Coming to a conclusion Naruto decided to move towards the boy, unknowing that this would indeed be his first friend.

* * *

Naruto had been attacking Haku relentlessly as his new instincts clashed with uneven amount of anger. He was going to make this person pay, for he had just taken the life of his very first friend. The anger within him seemed to draw out more of the power within him, and he knew that he was going to use every last drop of it.

Haku wasn't fairing as good as he had not just ten minutes a go. The boy in front of him was moving much faster and it seemed the chakra surrounding his upper torso was supplying him with enhanced strength. He came to this realization when he dodged an attack and saw the area around were the boy's fist meet with the ground and saw a huge crater form around it on impact. The shear force had shaken the entire area, this power, Haku wanted to say it was demonic, but demonic wouldn't have covered it as this power seemed to have no end!

Naruto had soon launched himself at Haku wanting to tear him to shreds, but Haku still had more experienced then him even though he now had enhanced speed the boy had a hard time just trying to hit him. To say Naruto wasn't getting ticked off about not hitting his target was an understatement, he wanted to make some shadow clones to help go after the kiri-nin but for some reason he couldn't use his chakra.

So he kept trying to go after him only to no anvil, instead it gave Haku a chance to land a kick on Naruto's chest. But on impact Haku felt great pain, it was as though he had just kicked a brick wall, but he had managed to kick the boy back on the ground.

_ ' It seems taijutsu is out of the question and the power that surrounds him can melt my ice then that takes out my ninjutsu as well!' _Haku was trying to come up with a plan to stop Naruto as he had just sensed Zabuza had just been caught by Kakashi. " I guess I'll just have to try stop him from coming after me even if it was just for a few seconds."

Haku had begun channeling his chakra to form some more ice mirrors around Naruto. Hoping to buy him some time as he also made some clones to keep him busy. But for Haku it seemed that he wouldn't be able to run to Zabuza, as Naruto had unleashed another wave of energy but unlike before, this one carried enough power to light up everything around them causing major fires around the bridge.

Haku had managed to protect himself just barely by forming a couple layers of ice around him. He didn't come out unscathed though, he made some major burns to his right arm and some on his chest. But he was still alive. He had managed to get up on his feet real fast, and a good thing for him to. For Naruto had just charged right through the remaining ice that was protecting him from the blast surprising him.

Haku then used Shunshin to dodge Naruto's attack, the collision of Naruto's fist and the ground had caused another crater to form. Haku had reappeared a few yards from Naruto, and began to try and catch his breath. Haku was glad that he was able to escape in time because he knew that if that fist would had connected to him then it would have been disastrous.

Naruto had then for some reason just stopped in place. It appeared that he was resting but Haku knew better than to believe that, because he could sense the power from over where he was at.

As he was resting and watching Naruto he had sensed a familiar chakra signature close by. It was Zabuza, but he wasn't alone Kakashi was with him. This surprised Haku, because weren't they suppose to be fighting each other. Wasn't this why he was fighting the deranged boy, because if not then what was this for.

* * *

He wasted no time getting there as he shunshined over there, and arrived just in time to hear Zabuza's words, " Then it's true, the king has returned."

" Zabuza-sama what do you mean by 'the king has returned'?" Haku asked as he was soon taken back by how Zabuza had ran over to him. " Haku are all right!" Zabuza had used a tone he'd never heard from him. It was a mix of worry and fear, he had never seen this before in Zabuza, and why would he show it now. "I-I'm fine. Thank you?" he had stuttered out, Zabuza released a worried breath before he regained his composure. " Good, I don't want to see hurt is all." Zabuza had replied, and he said it like he was a father talking to his young son. This was all new to Haku and he didn't know what to expect.

Kakashi was letting them have their moment as he watched over Sasuke's body. He had taken out all of the senbons that were embedded into him, and had removed any debris that was around him. Kakashi looked at down at the boy wanting to apologize for not being there in time to save him. He felt like a lousy sensei, it was then that he heard Naruto begin to scream. It wasn't a scream of pain but of anger and just like him his chakra resonated a roar along with him.

" What happened to him!?" Kakashi asked himself as he began to feel the overwhelming power coming from his other student. " This power I know of what it is. I have felt it once before, it is the power of a Kaiju." Zabuza stated, he had helped Haku get up as he looked at the boy over in the distance.

" A Kaiju?" Kakashi asked, he never heard of anything called a 'Kaiju' before. " What is that?" Zabuza had closed his eyes as though trying to come up with an answer. " That is a good question, but I guess you call them monsters." as he said it Naruto had begun to notice their presence. " They are beings of incomprehensible power, and are never to be taken likely."

Naruto had turned around to face them, the feeling of an uncontrollable anger washed over them. " And it seems your student happens to have a particular one." Kakashi was confused now, how could Naruto even have this power if the only thing inside of him was the nine-tails and that was sealed on the night of his birth. Afterwards he was placed on watch to protect him and look after him so how.

His student appeared primitive and dangerous, something you'd never expect from that always happy orange wearing loudmouth he knew as a student. This was not him and he knew that if all this destruction was just caused by him then he feared for his other student's safety and that of the bridge builder's.

Zabuza had gained the attention of Kakashi by yelling at him, " KAKASHI!" " Oh sorry," Kakashi started before he recalled what Zabuza just mentioned. " and what do you mean by he has a particular one?" Zabuza seemed to tremble slightly as he recalled the memories, " He contains one that has a specific connection to the Uzumaki, sort of like a summoning contract if you want." he appeared to be trying to remember as he looked at the boy preparing himself. " It's got a history you know for its reputation."

" And what kind of reputation is that?" Kakashi asked, he studied how Zabuza was handling the situation. But something bothered him, how did Zabuza know all this information he wasn't an Uzumaki and in fact the last one that he knew of was Kushina, Naruto's mother. " A reputation being he did or could kill any other Kaiju that crossed his path. Initially giving him the title of 'King of the Monsters'." Zabuza had explained as he got ready seeing Naruto preparing to attack. " And it's name was Godzilla."

Naruto ,during the time they were talking, had gathered more energy than he had previously. To the point that steam was being emitted off of his body and out of his mouth. And then he charged at them with one armed pulled back ready to hit anyone of them. Kakashi was surprised at first but readied himself preparing for it. Once Naruto was in range Zabuza swung his sword to parry against Naruto's arm and on contact caused both parties to jump back. The contact had scratched the sword but it did not crack this had amazed Kakashi.

" Kakashi, I need your help, because if you don't it's going to be a hell of a hard time trying to calm his ass down." Zabuza had asked Kakashi something that he wouldn't have expected under normal circumstances, but if it was to help Naruto then he was going to help. " Now my sword was made be restored with my enemy's blood after decapitating them, giving it's name, Kubikiribochi. But it was also used to fight against Kaijus and their hosts."

" Now I need your help to weaken him before we stop him."

" And how do you propose we do that?"

" Haku what was it like when you fought him?"

" It appears taijutsu and ninjutsu are in-affective against him maybe we could use genjutsu although I wasn't able to test that theory out." Haku explained, he wasn't showing it but he was exhausted from battling Naruto for so long. And he was hoping that Zabuza and Kakashi could handle it from here.

" Kakashi, do know any good genjutsu?" Zabuza asked as he started going through some hand signs.

" I'm not a master but I know a few good ones." Once he saw what Zabuza was preparing to use against his student his eyes widened.

" Alright then, I'm going to give you an opening. But you'll have to be fast about it, we're not facing some genin anymore remember that." Zabuza stated. Once done with the hand signs he launched his attack.

**" WATER STYLE: TWIN WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"** As soon as he finished, two great water dragons rose from the water below them heading strait for Naruto. Naruto began to evade them while also heading straight for Zabuza, the water dragons were slow when it came to turning around, but Haku had then launched his attack. **" GRAND ICE VOLLEY!"** as soon as launched it three ice mirrors formed and began to launched several giant ice bullets at Naruto to intercept him. Naruto had started to slow down everytime he was hit by one of Haku's attacks, but it only lasted a second before he recomposed himself and charged towards them.

Even with all these attacks corresponding with each other Naruto continued to advance. Haku had then used what ever chakra left to form some more Ice mirrors to stop Naruto long enough for the water dragons to attack again. Once he caught sight of them he leaped into the air. This time though when Naruto evaded them he was intercepted by Kakashi who in turn used his genjutsu, **" FALSE SERENITY!"**, the genjutsu had caused Naruto to passing out in Midair, while the chakra that had surrounded him had also vanished. Luckily Kakashi grabbed him before they both landed, at the same time Zabuza and Haku had stopped their jutsus after they knew Naruto was unconscious.

* * *

" That student of yours is going to be a handful Kakashi. You know this now." Zabuza and Haku had just walked up to both Kakashi and Naruto. " Yeah, I know." Kakashi said as he looked down at the unconscious form of Naruto. " Well you know it's a shame really. That your student happens to have a powerful Kaiju residing him you know." Kakashi had noticed the way Zabuza was speaking as though he had an idea.

" And what do you mean by that."

" Well considering that I've just been doubled-crossed by Gato. I think you'll like my proposition." And after he said that the mist behind them revealed Gato and a bunch of hired mercenaries. " You disappointed me Zabuza, you failed to complete your task." Gato smugly stated, he was full of himself, seeing as how he had all those men behind him. But that was short lived as Zabuza began to laugh at him. Now this wasn't a normal laugh of fun and enjoyment as your use to thinking. No, this laugh was full of malice and pure psychotic enjoyment, " So Gato you think I'm just going to run and hide because you have all those whelps behind you?" he laughed. " Well you sadly mistaken."

As Zabuza was dealing with the mercenaries Sakura and Tazuna showed up. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BRIDGE!" Tazuna was enraged at what had become of his work, but he soon calmed himself on seeing the unconscious Naruto on the ground. " What happened to him?" Kakashi was confused until he saw Tazuna point to Naruto. " I'll explain that to you later. Right now we need just need to wait until he's done, because he can explain it much better than I." Kakashi had pointed at Zabuza letting Tazuna know who he was referring to.

Tazuna was uneasy at first, but that changed after seeing Zabuza decapitate Gato. " Kakashi-Sensei, where is Sasuke-kun." Sakura had asked, but the only response was Kakashi averting his eyes and only muttering something she didn't pick up on. And that's when she noticed the other body only a few feet away, and that was when her entire world went spiraling down. At first she just stood there, she didn't move, and she didn't speak. All she did was let her head fall down before she ran over to him and grieved.

Once Zabuza had finished the rest of the mercs he went back to the group. " So I guess that I'm no longer getting paid your free to live Tazuna." Zabuza chuckled only to get an already startled Tazuna chuckling nervously. " Now Kakashi let's head over to where your staying to discuss the proposition I have for you."

" It's not my call I'm afraid, seeing as we're staying at Tazuna's it's really up to him." Kakashi had replied. As if knowing they were about to ask Tazuna replied, " I guess so but I don't know how Tsunami will take it, she'll probably think your still after me and freak out. But otherwise you haven't killed me yet and you killed Gato, so I guess I'll allow it."

Once they had finished the conversation they decided that Tazuna would carry Naruto and Kakashi would carry Sasuke's body. But the latter was hard to move as a very emotional Sakura refused to let go of him. Thankfully Haku was able to pick up Sakura and give Kakashi a chance to pick up Sasuke. And they soon made their way over to Tazuna's with Tazuna up front with Zabuza watching the boy and Kakashi watching him. Unknown to them they were being watched by hooded figure the entire time.

The mysterious person then shunshined away without anyone seeing except for Haku who noticed it in the corner of his eye, but paid no mind to it as he continued to restrain Sakura during her emotional breakdown.

Meanwhile within the depths of his mind Naruto awoke to a giant cage with a seal on it. " Where the hell am I?" Naruto, for some reason was tired and he didn't know why, but he just wanted to sleep. **" WAKE UP BOY!" **yelled a loud dark voice from within the cage. The yelling had startled him, as he jumped in the air and land to see what looked like a giant nine-tailed fox. " AAAHHHHH! O-oh its just the fuzzball." naruto's comment had hit a slight nerve with the Kyuubi as he then launched claws at the cage scarring him. **" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FUZZBALL YOU STUPID MONKEY! I HAVE BEEN AROUND SINCE YOUR KIND FIRST LEARNED ABOUT CHAKRA AND HAVE PUT DOWN THOUSANDS IN MY WAY! DONT THINK OF ME AS SOME PATHETIC ANIMAL THAT'S BEEN WOUNDED!" **the Kyuubi was about to continue when when a loud voice resonated throughout the sewer. **"SILENCE YOU WHELP!" **The Kyuubi became silent as the sewer began to shake.

Naruto was confuessed as he had seen how the Kyuubi, the beast that destroyed his home, and the one thing no man could kill was told to shut up, and complied. He then looked behind him to notice a huge dark void right infront of him. **" Now then, with that loudmouthed fox silent I believe I can finally introduce my self to my new host, young Uzumaki."**

* * *

Somewhere else far away from the Land of Waves, something lit up. It was a crystal one was of a mix between yellow and white. Then an image of the mysterious figure appeared in it. " Master the boy has awaken him. It's just as you predicted." the figure said. The said master was covered in shadow but a clear smirk was all that was seen. " Very good. Then this means I can finally get my revenge on that damned _lizard_!" The master exclaimed, as he began to move something else behind him moved as well, something very large. " Continue to observe the boy and inform me every time he reaches closer to perfection." " As your will demands." but before the figure was to end communication he saw his master had something else to say. " And watch for that _dragon_ and his lackeys. I don't want him claiming the revenge that I so surely deserve."

" Yes master." and with that the connection had ended. " So how does it feel to come back after all these years, Godzilla." he smirked as he continued to observer his crystals as his future plan continues on schedule.

-end-

* * *

** Alright guys that's it for Chapter 2, I had this done as well and was going to wait to upload it later but I decided to upload it early. Now that part is done I can't wait because now we get to get into the first main arc of this new story. Look forward to the next chapter as we find out more on how the Uzumaki are directly connected with Godzilla, and who is mysterious master? Now I guess I'll explain the jutsus used in this chapter for you guys to know.**

**Water Style: Twin Water Dragon****- The user creates two giant water dragon from an available water source. And launches them at their target with great speed but they are slow if they need to turn around. A-Ranked Ninjutsu.**

**Grand Ice Volley****- Haku creates up to three ice mirrors that will then start rapidly firing several giant Ice 'bullets' at his target of choice. All three mirrors can adjust to fire at the chosen enemy, but the flaw is that it cant fire behind it. B-Rank Ninjutsu.**

**False Serenity- ****the user must make contact with the target in order to use this jutsu. Once they are trapped within the genjutsu, the target will experience all of their hopes and dreams come to life before them. And the target will enter a sleep like state until the jutsu is broken or dispelled. **

** Alright guys this it for now this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll and I catch you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed p2

** Hey there everyone I'm back with the newest chapter for **_**The Kaiju Renaissance**_**! Now I would like to thank all of the guys who have been giving me positive feedback, it's really been helping me stay on track. Another thing I wanted to let you guys know is that I will try my best to upload at least once every week or so, because right now I'm starting to go through some heavy chapters in most of my core classes. And I will most likely have to deal with some more papers and projects so bare with me.**

** Anyway so right now, like I said earlier in one of the previous chapters I have currently two planned arcs before I begin to transition into Shippuden, so I will tell you that I now have another arc planned! The first arc will pick up after this chapter as this explains a little bit more of the background with the Uzumaki, as you remember in the previous chapter Naruto had awoken in his mindscape. And not only met Kurama but also a 'Mysterious Void' before the end of the chapter. So just a heads up this is mainly a flashback chapter. Also the main pairing will not pick up for a while as it isn't my main concern in this story, but don't worry it'll happen but first the bond has to grow. And there are some spoilers here in this chapter so be warned.**

** Now then while reading the reviews I saw one a Cf96, they were asking me which version of Godzilla will used and so I'll let know a head that it will be the Godzilla design from the Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. Speaking of other monsters I have planned when the other Kaiju will come in and their background.**

** Now then Disclaimer, I do not own Godzilla or Naruto for these belong to their corresponding owners and companies, the only things I own are the custom Jutsus and OCs in it. **

** NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truths Revealed **

Its been two weeks since the incident on the bridge and now Team 7 has finally arrived back at the Hidden Leaf. The trip back was really uneventful, besides the constant pestering of Naruto bothering Kakashi why Haku and Zabuza had came along with them. " Naruto for the tenth time! It will be explained once we get back to village." Kakashi said as he continued to read his book while walking along. This just led Naruto to just stare at his sensei with an annoyed look on his face before redirecting his attention back to the road in front of him. Although the trip back was pretty boring it gave Naruto the time to process what had happened over the course of the mission.

He had learned that Zabuza and Haku were no longer a threat, as well as it was Zabuza who killed Gato himself on the bridge. After calming down from that surprise Naruto had then learned that he had been in a state of coma for five days, as though it was a result of the mysterious power he had used during his fight on the bridge. Although it was when he found out that both his hair and eye color had changed from a bright blond and deep blue eyes to a darker shade of white, almost like Kakashi's hair, and a blazing orange. This had caused Naruto to freak out, because he wanted to know why all of a sudden both his hair and eyes changed colors.

To say that the morning was uneventful, was an understatement as the whole household and its quests became aware of the boy's distress.

It didn't occur to Naruto until he was eating breakfast that the memories from the battle with Haku, had begun to resurface into his mind. This had then caused to fall over on the floor holding his head, as he begun to cringe in pain. The pain was so unbearable that he could barely make out the words of his sensei and Zabuza that were just standing above him checking on him. All he could make out from their conversation besides the worried looks on their faces were the two words 'Kaiju' and 'affects'. And then it hit him, the memories of the giant cage and the fox within it, and the dark void speaking to him.

* * *

** " Now then, with that loudmouthed fox silent I believe I can finally introduce myself to my new host, young Uzumaki."** the voice from the void had said as it dropped it's tone, to that of a voice filled with sincerity and honesty. " Eh, w-who are you? No, what are you!" Naruto had stuttered. The thing before him was nothing more than a dark void, with eyes, and a dark and deep voice. But one thought started to creep its way into his mind, where did what ever this was come from.

** " Hmm, it seems my form is yet to be revealed to you. Perhaps this is to early."** mumbled the voice, it soon saw a curious expression begin to form on the boy's face, and soon it brought up memories of a monk. **' He also bares a similar power as that old man.'** **" Well then I guess I have some explaining to do young one, but first allow to ask. What is your name?"** it asked.

Naruto didn't reply at first, which the void thought was understandable. After all, he has had this happen to him many times with his past hosts. " My name?" Naruto stuttered, he was soon answered back by this dark void, **" Yes young Uzumaki, what is your name? I wish to know the name of my host."** Naruto was slow to respond at first, but in time he did. " My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

** " Naruto, you have been chosen to be my new host, and the first in over three generations."** it replied, and for some reason a sense of sorrow be felled the room. **" As such I will now answer any questions you may have at this time. If not then I shall proceed."** There were so many questions running in his mind, and seeing as how he was never prepared for something like this he thought he'd start with the first thing on his mind. " Who, or what are you?" Naruto questioned, he soon heard what sounded like a sigh meant for re-leaving stress. **" I suppose I'll start with some simple things like the history of what I am and then proceed to tell you my name." **began the void.

** " I am the being of catastrophe and devastation. I am the result of a world forgotten. I represent the endless wrath of millions that have died." **It was then the eyes began to rise, so the void could begin to show images of a world unlike any Naruto has ever seen. Images of a land of a rising sun and how it was overlooked by a humongous form. **" My birth was marked by the ignorance of the ancients. Through fire my creation was possible, and soon I became a creature of vengeance."** Soon the images began to change to show a war with chaos exploding from the battlefield.

Men were firing at each other with some strange devices, and were in strange machines that moved through fire on land and flew through the skies. Soon the images changed to show images of naval warships firing upon each other. **" Because of the foolish actions of these people, I and the rest of my kind, re created. Our presence alone caused fear amongst these people, causing them to fire upon us with their advance weapons they had used to fight against us."** The images began to show the ancient people begin attacking what looked like a giant shadow within the smoke of debris.

** " But our presence wasn't only noticed by the ancients, but also beings beyond this world-"** The voice was then interrupted by Naruto who had gotten lost after the previous statement. " What do you mean by 'not from this world'?" **" As in they came from the stars, hoping to claim this world."** the voice replied. **" In fact, it was during this time that the ancients views upon us had begun to change. For it was me and my kind that had pushed those beings off this world and every other time afterwards." **" Wait then why is the world so different than the images your showing me? There are no Great Elemental nations or anything related to chakra!" Naruto had seemed to demand. He wanted to know why the world was different if there was such an advance civilization before that of the world he knows today.

** " That is because the world was destroyed."** the voice just seemingly replied, this had shocked Naruto, after all how was the world destroyed if it was clearly still here. " WAIT WHAT!?" he screamed. **" The world was destroyed by one of my greatest enemies. He alone had not only managed to overpower my kind on this planet but also the enemies from the stars that were attacking again." **" But how did they destroy the entire world?" Naruto asked this time hoping for a direct answer, the void had soon become silent as the images disappeared. **" He destroyed the world because I couldn't stop him." **Naruto was again for the second time taken back by this beings words. The world he had been mentioning all this time was destroyed because he couldn't protect it.

" What is your name?" Naruto asked, hoping this time he would find out. This has been just as equally as hard trying to find out this beings name just like trying to see underneath Kakashi's mask. Just the thought of his sensei and the attempts made to see under it caused Naruto to sweat nervously.

** " Yes, it seems that little fact about me has been avoided a little hasn't it,"** the eyes were now back in front of Naruto as any images that were left disappeared from sight. **" My name young Uzumaki, is Godzilla. And in the time of the ancients I was known as ' the King of the Monsters'. A title that was given to me, because of how no other could beat me." **" Wait are you suppose to be a mix of a gorilla and a whale?" Naruto asked seemingly innocently, although his question was pure it had struck Godzilla a little off. **" Boy in all my time as serving your clan not once was my name ever struck with insult until today."** Godzilla's tone had changed into a serious demeanor, as Naruto began to think he should have re-worded his question a little better. **" Just ignore it, he wasn't raised up properly since both his parents are dead and no one raised him to teach him right from wrong." **the Kyuubi had responded, this was a shocker why was the Kyuubi all of a sudden helping him with an issue. **" What do you mean he wasn't raised? Surely the boy has to have someone look after him." **Godzilla had never heard of such a statement before while being around humans.

The thought of a young one being unsupervised and left unprotected bothered him as memories of his own son flashed before him. " To be honest I was never raised, ever since I was born I was all ways alone and the only ones that ever looked after me were jiji and the Anbu that didn't mind that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me." Naruto's response had effected the atmosphere of the room as a melancholy mood soon set in. **" I see… I'm truly sorry Naruto. I didn't know."** Godzilla apologized. Never had he expected that his new host would grow up alone, although he could relate with him. He was always alone at first, that was until he gained his son and a few friends before hand.

" Its alright, you know you get use to it after a while. The loneliness. But the stares and verbal assaults thrown at you, that is something that I still cant get past." Naruto was being honest, every word he said he had meant it. **" Then we'll just have to show them not to mess with you anymore." **Godzilla stated as the room began to fill with energy. " NO! No, I want to prove to them that I am somebody and by doing so I have made it my dream to become Hokage."

Either it was his imagination or those words Naruto said made Godzilla truly believe that the boy would achieve his goal, and so Godzilla made a decision to help him reach it by anyway possible.

** " Naruto, do you know how I got to being here?" **

"No, I believe you just told me that the world was destroyed."

** " In all honesty, the world wasn't truly destroyed just changed. Because of 'him', the one who caused it, SpaceGodzilla was his name. Him and his crystals all but tore the world apart. If it wasn't for a combined assault of me and my fellow Kaiju, then much would be different." **Godzilla explained. Soon images of humongous creatures were shown fighting a being and his crystal menace. " Which one of the creatures are you?" Naruto asked as he continued to look on with interest. **" You will not find me in these memories as they were seen through my eyes. But in all honesty this attack wasn't what stopped SpaceGodzilla. It was the planet itself." **

" What do you mean it was the planet that stopped him?" Naruto was getting lost more and more. Since when did the planet have a mind of its own? **" The planet is connected to every living thing. It watches over them and protects them, or so I believe I don't know Mothra would be able to explain this much better than I." **Godzilla replied almost sheepishly as he then proceed to continue, **" According to her after we failed to stop SpaceGodzilla, the planet created a powerful force of nature to hold itself together. This was later called the 'God-Tree' by your people. This tree saved the planet as well as curse it." **The last part had soon began to bother Naruto, what had Godzilla meant by it was a curse. Hadn't saved the planet, so then why was it a curse? " What exactly made it a curse." Naruto asked, Godzilla's eyes soon traveled across the room to were the Kyuubi lied behind the giant cage. The Kyuubi stared back as he knew were this 'Godzilla' was going, and he would soon be reminded of a familiar old man that the Kyuubi would always respect.

** " It involves your prisoner over there."** Godzilla motioned, **" This curse was a force of nature itself, something that was needed to balance the world through the anyway it saw. That was when it was born, the Ten-Tailed beast and the creation of the energy you call chakra."** Godzilla then moved again to show an image of a creature that dwarfed the nine-tails, with ten huge tails swinging behind it. With each foot step it took an earthquake happened, and with every breath a great vacuum sucked in everything around it. Until it was breathed out in a ferocious wind storm. " Godzilla, what happened after it was born?"

** " It began to get rid of any threat it deemed a threat to the world including the Kaiju and Humanity. So we, the remaining Kaiju that were able to fight joined once again to fight this beast, but the outcome of the battle was far worse than we first anticipated. We were still wounded from dealing with SpaceGodzilla when we fought it, so our power was greatly diminished. I don't have to tell you what had soon taken place but it resulted in us being sealed away far from each other until the very power that sealed us away released from our prisons." **The images had then shown all the Kaiju being sealed away until finally he witnessed Godzilla's sealing on an island that looked to be in the middle of the ocean, far from any land. **"And then it went black as I soon found myself in a sub-conscious state."**

** " I don't even know how long I was there, it seemed as though the years became decades, and the decades became centuries. I thought I would go insane. Locked away from the rest of the world, cut off from any ties from my friends."**

" So how did you get free from your imprisonment? Or are you still there?"

** " It was on a day, I never thought would come. A young monk, whose true name I forgot, had stumbled across the island I was sealed on. It was completely by chance, as though fate was looking after me."** Godzilla soon noticed that besides Naruto the Kyuubi was also now paying attention. **" He was skilled in the art you call Fuinjutsu, he noticed the seal within the temple on the island. There was something different and yet familiar about him, but at the current time I never paid it no mind." **

** " He soon figured out the seal and proceeded to break it. This feat alone impressed me for only someone with the power that had sealed me away could have broken the seal." **Godzilla soon took a pause as though to catch a breathe and let Naruto take in the information.

" **Once the seal was broken I wasted no time in escaping my prison. I must have scarred him pretty bad, because after I had escaped he ran all the way back to his boat as fast as his legs could carry him."** Godzilla chuckled.

" I would have ran to if I a giant creature erupted from a seal for no reason."

** " Well you may be right. I soon followed this strange monk, he had fascinated me and so I left my prison island and followed after him in hopes to check on the world that I left behind. But after a while of following him a soon reached a coastline were I was met with a small village. I was greatly surprised when I saw not one human machine come and attack me. But that was when I learned the truth."**

" The world you knew had changed and there was no longer an advance civilization to meet you after you awoken." Naruto answered for Godzilla. The void was quiet as again the room was filled with sorrow. " So what ever happened to that monk you followed?"

** " Ah, yes him. I had soon found him not but a few months later in the mountains far from the sea meditating on life." **Godzilla answered.

" Did you ever speak to him?"

** " I did. And he was able to understand me, for the first time a human had understood what I had said. We talked for what seemed like days before he had to leave but he said that if I wanted to, I could meet him there everyday and talk to him. I had soon agreed to something I had never done before. I had befriend the very people that use to attack me all the time without end. It had felt a bit ironic to at the time, and when I told him he laughed and told me I was an interesting creature and would love to hear my stories of old. In all honesty it made me feel old." **Godzilla was soon interrupted as Naruto began to snicker at the comment. **" How about you get sealed away after being alive during a time that was now ancient and say you don't feel old when talking about it."** This had led to both of them to laugh, Naruto never knew that Godzilla had that kind of side to him. From what he heard from him, he expected someone to be a little more dark.

" So how long did you two continue to meet like that?"

** " This had continued on for a few years, and during this time I had truly been distracted by the truth of my predicament. It was time of enjoyment, we had done some crazy things during those years and I would never forget them."**

Something soon sounded off with how Godzilla said 'I would never forget them', it was as though something had happened that caused it to stop. " What caused you guys to stop hanging out?" Naruto asked as he soon saw Godzilla's eyes harden.

** " It began like any normal day, I was waiting at the usual area waiting for him to show up, and like any other day I began to think he was running late. He had a tendency of doing that. That and making a poor excuse out of it. I waited and waited but he never showed, and by the time night came I knew something must have happened to cause him to be caught with something, he was trying to take care of the sanctuary he made his home." **Godzilla explained, it was then that his eyes became very serious. As though the next thing he was about to say would bring about some of his anger.

** " I had soon found out that he was fighting a creature that was attacking the village to the north of the sanctuary. So he went to go stop it, I figured he could use some help, after all that's what friends do. Something I picked up while always being around him. He was dealing with the threat by himself, but when arrive at the area where the village was, there was nothing but destruction. I soon sensed something that I hadn't sensed in a long time. It was the same energy that had sealed me away all those years ago. And I knew that it would feel my wrath!"**

" Wait, so you went and fought the thing that sealed you away! Weren't you afraid it would beat you again?"

** " The last time I fought it, I was weakened from my fight with SpaceGodzilla, so when I confronted it again I made it feel pain. When I found it, it was fighting my friend, he was greatly wounded but had somehow managed to survive until then. Although I wasn't surprised, but when I entered the field I made it known. Now I'm not going to bore you with details but the battle resulted in a draw, so my friend used the same technique that sealed me away, and sealed it inside of him."**

" Wait are you saying he sealed it away inside of him?! Then that means he was-"

** " The first jinchuuriki, and also the creator of the nine Biju."** the Kyuubi interrupted. **" And also known as the Sage of Six Paths."**

** " Humph, didn't know he gained a title just from accomplishing such a task, usually he would have been exacted to tell me. He mustn't have found out."** Godzilla replied. **" So you were the friend that the old man always talked about that helped him in his final stand against the Ten-Tails."** the Kyuubi had soon found respect in the 'old' Kaiju, as he had just learned that it was he who helped his father figure in his time of need. **" That I was, but after that we went our separate ways, as he had soon planned on distributing the power he contained to everyone, so there could be peace. While I returned to the sea, to hopefully find others of my kind that could have survived as well. And that was the last time I saw him, for the next couple of decades I explored the world searching to no anvil, until I decided to return back to my former prison to see if there were any clues of where the others could have been sealed. And there I reminded trying to figure out something that I was unable to understand."**

" So how did you get involved with my clan? Did an Uzumaki rediscover your island?" Naruto asked and was soon responded by a fast answer. **" Actually yes, it was one of the founders of your clan's son. He was looking for a place for them to settle when he discovered my island and I. After meeting him I noticed he bore a similar energy source of that of my old friend who was already dead for 200 hundred years. It was one of his descendants, and just like him, this one asked if he could seek my audience. Apparently the reference to my island and me were in one of my friends books, and his youngest son took it in memory of his father. It was soon passed down until it got to him."**

" So how did you become linked to us to the point where we could become your host."

** " It was after the boy's clan, your clan started to settle my island. Mainly around the temple where I resided. Another clan had wanted their secret artifacts from my friend the Sage, and were willing to kill everyone to get them." **Godzilla started, this left Naruto and Kyuubi to think along the same lines. " So I take it you didn't let them have their way?" Naruto asked as he already knew what the answer was. **" To be fare I did give them a five second head start."** This had caused Naruto and the Kyuubi to nervously sweat at the sheepish response.

** " It was after that incident that I realized that the descendents of my friend would always be targeted and so to ensure they would be protected, I had the current clan head perform a powerful fuinjutsu that would allow me to be placed inside one special Uzumaki by blood trait, so that they could use my powers to protect themselves."**

" But why didn't you stay like you did before and just scare anyone away?"

** " Because they needed to trade and spread out. Another nation isn't going to trade with you if they fear that their merchants might not make it back after being attacked by a giant monster."**

" Well that makes since, but what about the powers they could use? What was that like for them?" Naruto asked but he'd soon wouldn't find out as we was about to awake in Tazuna's house.

** " It appears our time is up. The next time you get a chance to learn to meditate take it. It will allow us to talk some more. Until then Naruto, stay safe."**

And with that Naruto soon finds himself back in front of the familiar gates of his home. " OH YEAH I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" And with that Naruto was seen running towards his favorite ramen stand. " I swear, he needs to try something else besides ramen."

-end-

** So guys I hoped this chapter cleared some stuff up I know I put in a lot of time into this one that's for sure. But anyway please rate and review and this 1Ring2RuleThemAll, catch you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Exams

** Hello everyone I'm back after a short break from writing. I was currently trying to take care of some end of the quarter tests and exams I needed to take care of, but now I'm free to write again! So anyway after checking my story a few days ago I was surprised to see it has increased its follower count and favorites by almost twice as last time! And I'd like to thank all the feedback and reviews you guys send my way it's greatly appreciated. Now I would like to inform you all that we will now pick up into the first official arc for this fan fiction! I know I'm excited and there is so much that has to be typed and I try and control myself, because otherwise I'd be ignoring my studies. Anyway so now with this new arc it will follow some cannon but with my twist and of coarse the Big-G himself finally coming in so you know its going to get good!**

** Now this chapter will pick off were we left off, only its been a few days after Naruto returned. And I will assure all of you that this story is just beginning. Now on another note, seeing as how I'm in my last quarter of school before summer I'm not going to be able to publish a new chapter every other week. Now then as for the OCs and storylines for the characters don't worry. So now lets just sit back relax and start the show. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Godzilla in any way shape or form, they belong to their respected owners and companies.**

" Holy crap this is speech?"

_ ' Mind blowing thought bubble of Inception'_

** " I AM A BIJU/KAIJU"**

_** ' MIND BLOWING THOUGHT BUBBLE OF EPIC PORPORTIONS!'**_

**" I play Water Style: Bubble of Death Jutsu!"**

**Let the annual Festival of Random creations begin!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Beginning of the Exams

It was an early Monday morning in Konoha as the birds chirped and the nice old lady at the convenient store began sweeping the mat outside. The early on goers of this day had decided to begin their usual routine all the same as the days before. The merchants setting up shop, children getting rushed off to school, and people heading to where ever they needed to be. Konoha was a peaceful place during these profitable times, sadly the same could not be said about its past, but one must learn the mistakes of the past in order to avoid the same in the future after all. Even as all the peaceful activities were taking place one person in particular was about to get one of many rude waking calls to come.

Naruto was enjoying his peaceful dream of ramen and looking out to the village as Hokage, but of course it was short lived. He was soon thrown off his bed by a strong pair of arms into a tube of water, which was as cold as ice. To say Naruto awoke peacefully was an understatement as he sprung out of the tube and onto the floor. He had mumbled some incoherent words that were best left unheard as was soon taken back by the person who woke him up.

" Oi Gaki, time to wake up! Unless you want me to throw you out on the streets again?" the man said, as it soon became apparent to Naruto who was standing there. " I'm up Zabuza, you don't have to throw me out again." Naruto responded as he got himself up and stretched his back. Although he soon noticed the killer intent coming from his guest. " THAT'S ZABUZA SENSIE TO YOU GAKI!" yelled the angered Zabuza, this made Naruto cower into the corner of the wall but thankfully Haku showed up just in time. " Now Zabuza-sama I'm pretty sure Naruto just forgot that he's suppose to address you differently now is all. And I'm sure he wont do it again now will he?" Haku asked as he soon directed the conversation over to Naruto. " Huh-oh! YeahYeahYeahYeah no problem out of me no more. I swear I'll make sure to address you properly Zabuza sensei." Naruto replied.

Tension was clear as a now nervous Naruto began to sweat as Zabuza continued to stare, as though processing what the blond had just said. " Very well Gaki you get a break this time-" Zabuza said, as a now relieved Naruto let out a breath of fresh air. " However this just means that your training is only going to get more violent!" This had ended Naruto's relief and replaced with fear. " You know what gaki, why don't we start NOW!" Zabuza said sinisterly as he charged at the panicking blond.

And with that the peaceful morning was interrupted yet again this week by a familiar blond and his new sensei, leaving Haku to deal with the damage. " This is really getting old fast, this is the fourth time this week I had to repair the walls! I knew after last time I should have embedded the insides with ice, well I wont have to learn that lesson again. Haku had then went down the hall to grab a box of tools and spare wood as he knew he'd be spending the day doing this.

* * *

-With the Hokage-

"So are the final preparations almost completed?" asked Sarutobi, and with a quick reply the messenger informed him that they were almost finished. " Very good now take this to Anko and inform her she will be the proctor of the second exam." And with a nod the messenger left the Hokage with the huge amounts of paper work.

He had soon finished another stack of the infamous enemy known to kages everywhere when a knock on his office door caught his attention. "Yes come in." he ordered, and shortly followed was his assistant, who was carrying several different packages with different stamps and emblems on them. " Lord Hokage here are the candidates from the other villages that will be attending the exams." she replied as she handed them over to the Hokage to look over. " Ah thank you very much I've been expecting these for some time now." stated Sarutobi as he looked over every different package, although between them was a letter from Lord of the Land of Tea. This had caused Sarutobi to raise an eyebrow; he had never received any kind of requests or forms from any other countries except for the main counties of Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and even Cloud, but never from an area that isn't known for having ninja. So Sarutobi decided to read the letter from the beginning, and he soon became impressed. He would be glad to allow this new young try their best at the exams. He then grabbed his stamp and gave the letter his approval and placed it in a tray where he would place all the other approved forms.

He then decided to take a break and relax. This was the first break he's had since before they brought in more paper work. He had soon caught himself looking out at the peaceful village that he must look after as he tried to keep his promise to his senseis claiming he would. It was then he began to drop his happy facial reaction in exchange of a serious look that would unnerve anyone that didn't know him.

He soon remembered the conversation he had a few days ago with Kakashi about the events on his team's first C rank mission. He was utterly shocked when heard what happened with Sasuke and even more surprised when Zabuza and Haku entered the room. This startled every Anbu hidden in the room as they all prepared to the strike, but were stopped after the Hokage raised his hand to stop them. He remembered so clearly the conversation he had with them both and even the explanation from Zabuza on how Naruto, because he's an Uzumaki, that he has a beast known as a Kaiju inside of him as well.

This only made the old kage worry for his surrogate grandson's safety. The next few minutes though changed his demeanor a lot more than he expected as the request that Kakashi mentioned from Zabuza was going to benefit both him and Naruto as a whole. And so Sarutobi had allowed Zabuza to take on Naruto as his student and help Kakashi out with his squad as well. At the same time Haku would assist the hokage personally as an Anbu as well as part of their deal.

Since then though he would have to admit he was glad Naruto was being trained properly, but he was also worried about the state of his teammate Sakura. She had been devastated after Sasuke's death to the point where her parents couldn't get her out of her room. Although he heard that since her friend Ino would go over there she would start to slowly begin to accept what had happened.

Much had changed with team 7 over the coarse of just under a month, and some that Sarutobi didn't want to occur. However life was like this, after all. He had experienced many great pains in his life so he knows that it can be rough. He then grabbed his pipe and begin to inhale the tobacco so that it could calm his nerves. It soon occurred to the Hokage that he should get back to the paper work and finish. He just hoped that his pervert of a student would hurry up and back in time to witness Naruto's growth. The thought of his student returning brought a smile on his face, knowing that what ever would happen to himself, that he could leave Jiraiya to look over Naruto.

* * *

-Team 7's meeting Place-

Naruto was completely sore from earlier today with the 'training session' with Zabuza. Said person was currently leaning against the tree closest to the bridge sharpening his Kubikiribochi, while also waiting for Kakashi. Naruto hadn't said a word since him and Zabuza arrived twenty minutes ago, and even though they had each other's company they obviously weren't going to be able to have a normal conversation for a while. Although he had to admit he was kind of appreciative of what Zabuza was doing.

He never expected to be taught by two highly skilled jonin-ranked ninjas, this excited him. He was trembling with the thoughts of how strong he would become and fulfill his dream. However his fantasy was soon cut short by the sounds of foot steps coming their way. He looked and saw it was Sakura coming, he hadn't seen her since they got back and knew why. She had been very upset over Sasuke's death and Naruto understood her pain. On that day he lost a brother and a close friend, and even though Haku swore to repay the death of his friend Naruto knew that something like the friendship with Sasuke would be hard to come by again for a while.

But for now he decided to stay positive for Sakura's sake. " Hey Sakura-chan, good afternoon!" Naruto chirped as he saw Sakura look in his direction. The look on her face told her expression but she soon tried to burry it and put on an all to familiar mask that Naruto had used himself. " Hey Naruto. I guess Kakashi-sensei is late again huh." she said with a fake smile, this bugged Naruto seeing as how she started to remind him of himself. Even though, he'd let it bother him because he to was also suffering. " Yeah, I mean Zabuza-sensei is here but…" he started as he looked over his shoulder and saw his deranged sensei still sharpening his blade. " He isn't much for conversations right now."

And so they took their usual spots and waited for another hour before Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summons appeared. " Hey its Pakkun, how's it going little buddy?" Naruto asked as Pakkun stopped and faced him. " Hey Naruto, I have a message for Zabuza from Kakashi and was told that you and Sakura have the rest of the day off." Pakkun replied, soon after overhearing the short talk, Zabuza put up his sword and got up and walked over to Pakkun. " Alright I'm here now where's the message?" demanded Zabuza, with a poof a scroll appeared and Pakkun grabbed it and tossed it over to Zabuza to read. After reading the contents Zabuza looked at Naruto with a serious look, almost the same one from this morning. " Naruto-" He began. " Yes Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto stuttered as he began to slowly fill with fear. " I have something to take care of with Kakashi, so we will have to cancel your training today, however this just means were going to due twice as much tomorrow because of today." And with that Zabuza leaped away to meet up with Kakashi, leaving Naruto speechless and fearful. He could barely keep up with just the regular training session, but TWICE AS MUCH! He soon feared that he was going to end up dead before meeting his dream.

As was slowly grumbling he noticed Sakura was starring at him which kind made him feel a little awkward. " What?" he asked innocently, she was soon snapped back to reality seeing as how she must have stopped paying attention. " Oh, sorry Naruto its just, well you know." she said as she soon started to make her way over the bridge. " Oh, well you mind if I joined you for a walk would you?" he asked. Sakura stopped for moment as though thinking of something before she replied back. " Sure, I don't mind." To hear these words Naruto was both ecstatic and concerned. He had soon decided to try and cheer up his teammate in anyway shape or form.

* * *

-few minutes later-

" And that is how I single handedly painted the entire Hokage summit." Naruto yelled with pride.

" I still don't understand why you would do that in the first place and having Konohamaru on look out and handing you the paint doesn't really set a good example for him either you know." Sakura replied.

" Hey in my defense, he wanted to do it. I never dragged him or made him do anything, in-fact he wanted to help out. But of coarse I wasn't going to let him take the blame for it so I said I did it myself." Naruto defended.

Both had now been walking for a little while as they just passed by the gates. " Still your practically a big brother to him, you shouldn't get him involved at all." she countered, this made Naruto think for a few seconds in silence before replying back. " I guess I should set a better example but you know it wasn't always me and Konohamaru that did this stuff." he replied.

" Oh and who else did all that stuff with you two?" Sakura asked.

" Huh, oh it was Sasuke…" he said, this caused both parties to go silent. ' Damn it I knew I should have kept quiet obviously she's still in pain over Sasuke's death!'

The silence continued on before Sakura broke it. " You know all of us who followed Sasuke never knew this, we always figured you were trying to bother Sasuke so you guys could just be rivals."

" Oh that thing yeah," he laughed, " that was all Sasuke's idea since most people hated me being around him we needed a way to make it seem like we were just rivals not friends."

" But why would people be anger with it, obviously you guys were good friends weren't you?"

Naruto soon found himself going down memory lane as memories of the past times him and Sasuke did pranks and had fun, and usually ending with Naruto suffering the consequences so Sasuke wouldn't. This way he would be able to insure no one hated his friend like they hated him. Soon memories of meeting Konohamaru and him and Sasuke promising to teach him stuff from what they learned from the academy everyday after school. Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling at the memories that he and his two friends had shared together flew by.

" EARTH TO NARUTO!" a voice yelled pulling Naruto's attention out of his memories and back to reality.

" Huh, wait what'd I miss?"

" Are you ok? You just stopped and smiled all of a sudden."

" Oh, that. That was nothing I promise now then lets continue our walk." he cheered. 'I'm not going to let our promise to Konohamaru fall. I will keep it so both you and I can fulfill it.'

* * *

-In Naruto's Mindscape-

** " You know I don't personally like the boy, but I still cant believed you lied to him."** the Kyuubi spoke.

** " Its not easy to tell the truth especially about Hagoromo."** Godzilla replied.

** " The old man told us of the tale of that fight as well as how his own brother died that night."** the Kyuubi said, receiving only silence as his answer. **" Does the pain still come every time its released?"**

** " No but I don't even know if I can control it. It had once corrupted my father and you already know what happened to him." **

** " So how exactly are you going to handle it when the kid gets access to your powers? Obviously it will surface eventually when he is using them."**

** " I don't want him to end up like all my previous hosts. They couldn't handle it and so eventually they were killed by their own madness."**

** " That part I've heard of, we tailed beasts are always informed of information regarding the descendents of the old man. Well, not anymore though and some us just don't want to talk to any of the others anymore."**

** " It sounds as though I'm not the only one that's alone or rather wants to be left alone." **This surprised the Kyuubi, he never would have expected someone or something like Godzilla to want to be alone.

** " And why is it that you want to be left alone?"** he asked.

A reply only came after a few moments of silence that to the Kyuubi seemed anti-climatic in his opinion. **" I'd rather not see thousands die by my power after the madness takes over my host." **With that Godzilla ended the conversation with the Kyuubi and letting the past few minutes seep into the Kyuubi's brain.

** " I can finally see why the Sage always wanted to help you even if it was you who killed his brother."** And with that the Kyuubi closed its eyes and disappeared into the darkness of the cage and slept until he was to be awoken again.

* * *

-Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sakura-

" Wow so Sasuke also helped you prank Danzo?! Doesn't he have ANBU under his command how'd you two do that?" Sakura asked.

" Well you see he wanted-" although Naruto was unable to finish as he heard a familiar little snicker from his left. " Hang on a second Sakura I'll right back." With that Naruto shunshined away leaving Sakura shocked. 'When did Naruto learn that? Don't only highly skilled chunin and up know that move.' She herself was taken back out of her thought when out of the alley to her left to figures leaped out into the street in front of her. One was Naruto who had the other person which was Konohamaru in a headlock.

" HEY NO FAIR NO NINJA SKILLS!" Konohamaru yelled at his big brother figure. " Who says I used Ninja skills anyone could detect you if they noticed the moving cardboard box you were in." Naruto replied back. This just made Konohamaru grumble, before he noticed the changes on his big bro. " Whoa what happened to your hair and eyes?!" he yelled gaining the attention of not just Naruto and Sakura but also any other civilian around. But before he could yell anymore Naruto put his hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. " Listen closely I don't want this to spread so please keep this between us only, I've unlocked something similar to a kekki genkai. Now nod your head if you understand." And as instructed Konohamaru nodded and so Naruto let him go.

" Wait boss whose that girl who your walking with? Is she, your girlfriend?" He asked with smug on his face. However Naruto just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. For some reason Konohamaru though a sense of fear washed over him and sure enough he looked to his right and saw an enraged Sakura then looked back at Naruto. " Dude, I would run if I were you." And with that a chase of cat and mouse began with Sakura chasing Konohamaru throughout Konoha with Naruto directly behind them.

It had soon gone on for twenty minutes before suddenly something happened. Konohamaru rounded a corner to quick to see if anyone was there and so he crashed into a tall teen dressed in a one piece black jumpsuit with cat like ears. The said teen also wore paint on his face which he had guessed was war paint or something. The taller boy however was ticked of and grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and picked him up. " Now what the hell do you think your doing crashing into me!?" he yelled at Konohamaru. By this time Sakura had caught up and saw the entire scene. " Hey put down Konohamaru now!" she yelled.

The older teen boy just scoffed at her presence, " This kid bumped into me," he started. " I'm truly sorry for doing it sir. I didn't mean it." Konohamaru chocked out as the grip on his scarf was also choking him. " He just apologized are you going to let him down now?!" Sakura demanded.

The teen just stared at her then back at Konohamaru and stated, "Apology not accepted." This in turn caused the girl next to him to speak up, " Kunkuro just let the brat go," the girl had her hair done into four ponytails and wearing a grey battle dress carrying a large fan. " You think so Temari well I thought we could have given Garaa a new playmate." He chuckled but that changed when out of no where something hit him causing him to release Konohamaru, who disappeared, and slide to the side on the ground. " What the hell was that!?" he groaned.

As got up he got his answer with Konohamaru now with Sakura and a newcomer in front of them he figured it must have been that guy who hit him. " What's your problem! I was going to teach that brat a lesson before you-" he soon stopped when he was met with fiery orange eyes that screamed death. The person in front of him was giving off an aura of killer intent that of the which could easily rival his brothers. " You know its very disrespectful to harm a child for simply doing an accident even after they apologize. And especially when they're the grandson of the Third Hokage and my little brother." Naruto growled, this sent fear into Kunkuro and Temari. But it wasn't from the information they received but the killer intent that they sensed coming from the tree behind them.

On one of the limbs of the tree stood a red haired boy with dead green eyes glancing down at Naruto. " What is your name?" he asked Naruto.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he watched this other boy with curious eyes. " I see," he started, then looking at Kunkuro. " Kunkuro you're an embarrassment to our village." This intern caused Kunkuro to protest but was quickly put down by this red haired boy. " Enough of this you are embarrassing us even more. Don't you remember why were here, don't get us kicked out just because you decided to be stupid." And with that the sand user began to walk away with the blonde girl following behind him. Kunkuro gulped as he glanced at his departing siblings then at the white haired boy, before following his siblings.

With them gone Naruto was able to let out a breath of fresh air. " Oh man, I couldn't hold that in much longer. That guy with the red hair had some serious killer intent that's for sure." Naruto stated as he soon relaxed and turned around to check on Konohamaru. " Hey you alright Konohamaru?"

" Yeah he's fine just a little shaken up is all." Sakura said as Konohamaru jumped towards his big brother and grabbed onto him. " They were going to kill me!" he cried. This caused Naruto to just laugh nervously. " As if I'd let them you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you well besides certain people," he started.

" But what if you didn't show up and save me?!" he yelled. Naruto just simply patted his head and smiled. " Come on Konohamaru don't you remember all the things me and Sasuke taught you. You could have easily substituted with something else and ran for the nearest shinobi." The message quickly dawned on him on how easily he could escaped thanks to the training from his two big brothers. " Your right I guess I could have its just, I started panicking and," Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto who simply replied with a smile, " Hey things get harder as they come remember that's what Sasuke taught you remember and remember what I taught you?" he asked.

Konohamaru's face soon lit up as he remembered the advice he had gained long ago, " Never give up on your dreams and remember, there are no shortcuts." And with that Naruto just gave Konohamaru a big grin before getting back up and helping him up as well.

Sakura was utterly impressed with what Naruto had just done. She in a thousand years never expected Naruto to be the one to give such great advice and cheer someone up after something terrifying just happened. This was a side of Naruto she had never seen before or tried to see. She felt as though she didn't even know her teammate at all now, because now she felt that he must have already been mature.

" Hey wait are you ever going to teach me how to do that one sexy jutsu you used on Ebisu?" Konohamaru asked innocently. " Are you kidding me I made one even better than that one Naruto roared back. 'Well so much for being mature.'

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Land of Tea-

A young man with light brown spiked hair was getting ready to depart from his home. " Now Kenji please be careful you wouldn't want your grandmother to worry you know." Said a tiny old man with a cane. The young boy was dressed in a casual white garment with grey striped shorts and black ninja sandals. He had a bag on his back that carried his supplies for his trip to the leaf. " I promise Grandpa don't worry I'll be safe."

" I know you will but please remember what I taught you, and remember to only ask for his help when your in a situation that you cant get out of normally." his grandfather said cautiously. " I will Grandfather, I got to get going now or I'm going to be late." he said as waved good-bye and head out. " And if you see Sarutobi tell him this is just one of the main debts he owes me." his grandfather yelled at his departing grandson. " I will and I'm pretty sure he knew you'd say something about it." And with that he was off alone.

However he wasn't really alone as most people would think. **" So Kenji what can you tell me about these chunin exams?"** Kenji just smiled and replied through his mind. " They're suppose to be tests to see if you are worthy of elevating in the ninja world, or that's what grandfather told me." **" And do you know who exactly is going to be there besides some of the main countries?"** " That I'm not sure but I bet we'll face some tough opponents."

** " Maybe we'll even run into someone I know."**

" I hope that person isn't going to be in the exams. That suck having to fight against another host of a Kaiju and I would think the village would be destroyed if it ever escalated." Kenji replied.

** " Yeah well one just wonders you know. It would be great to see some familiar faces especially my friends."**

" You know for a monster that surely never ages even after being sealed away you diffidently act your age Anguirus." Kenji chuckled at the loud response from his Kaiju.

** " And for someone of such a gentle family you sure act rude to your elders!" **Anguirus roared. " Nope just you." he laughed as he continued on to the leaf.

-end-

* * *

** Well guys there you go the latest chapter of Naruto The Kaiju Renaissance, and now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go take a nap. I think this chapter really was entertaing not just writing it but reading it and seeing how the characters connect you know. Anyway this has been 1Ring2RuleThemAll, see all of you guys later! **


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Exams Away

** Hello everyone this is 1Ring2RuleThemAll here with a new chapter for Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! Yep we are now in arc 1 and if you haven't figured out what part of the cannon this follows, then you will now this chapter. This chapter will pick up right after the last chapter so no time skip right in. Now heads up I'm going to start bringing in a lot more OCs with this coming arc. **

** Now then without a further ado let the great stories of old be told!**

" Yo whats up this is speech"

' I wonder if they can read my mind?'

** " In my opinion I believe I'm one of the biggest guys here."**

** ' Damn it they better not be able to read my mind!'**

" Ninja Art: Story Begins!"

* * *

Chapter 5: Training and Exams Away

Naruto was now just waking up from a 'decent' night's sleep. He was hoping that getting up earlier would stop Zabuza from throwing him in a tub of ice cold water, however he wouldn't expect what would happen next. " GAKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Zabuza yelled at him, making Naruto jump back from the sudden surprise. " N-Nothing Zabuza sensei!" he replied. " BULL! If I didn't know any better I would say you just woke up!" he yelled. He soon grabbed Naruto and shunshined over to training field 7 to perform more training. " Why are here so early its not even 4:00?!" he demanded from his new sensei. " Listen gaki, I promised to train you like I said I would and right now we need to get you prepared fast!" he answered. Zabuza soon began to reach for his sword as took a stance that Naruto had only seen once since knowing Zabuza and that was the stance he took to decapitate someone who 'attempted' to kill him one time. He remembered, the person was a chunin skilled in Kenjutsu, something rare in the leaf. The fight, you want to call it that was over in a blink in the eye. Ending with the chunin's head was separated from their body.

Naruto was familiar in the type of Kenjutsu Zabuza had come to use, only by being trained by him for so many hours over the course of the last week, and listening on some advice when training with Haku. Zabuza then charged in for a strike to the chest but Naruto had just barely dodged. He then followed up by forming a seal, " Shadow Clone Jutsu!", and then five Narutos appeared. Once appearing they all went their ordered positions as they soon engaged Zabuza. Zabuza just ignored them as he shunshined right behind Naruto and struck him with his sword.

After making contact the clones dispersed and Naruto fell on the ground in pain. " This is why we must train," Zabuza started. Naruto soon got back to his feet and prepared for another attack. " You may have learned the 'Shunshin' but that was when we had time to spare." "What are you talking about I thought that we had plenty of time? We're not going on any missions right now because we're a squad member short." Naruto questioned. Zabuza just went straight into another stance. Naruto getting the hint that time for words are for later, he to took a defensive stance. Zabuza again rushed at Naruto dealing blows and destroying any resistance.

The fighting soon became severe as Zabuza started leaking more and more ferocity, and for every attack, it seemed to carry even more power. Naruto soon shunshined away from Zabuza and concealed his chakra just as Haku taught him. Naruto was becoming exhausted fast and his fatigue was starting to catch up to him. ' Damn, I cant even land so much as a scratch on him! What's his deal with this training anyway?!' Naruto thought, he was frustrated and he needed to find a way to at least leave a mark on his sensei, this way the session could end its most sever cycle.

In training sessions with Zabuza there are six cycles for each session: Warm-ups, Sparring, Survival, Chakra control exercises, stealth practice, and lastly elemental training which will soon be added. But for Naruto the worst cycle is always the survival. And to top it off there were rules in this cycle: Do not leave the training field unless under special conditions, in order to win you must leave at least a mark on sensei, and the last one, the match will last until the sun of the following day sets or if certain conditions occur. The training field is literally turned into a war zone as both go all out. So far, Naruto has never been able to land a single hit on the **real** Zabuza, to leave a mark. And now he's currently in mess of trouble because he's starting to doubt that this will be a normal training session.

While Naruto was gathering his thoughts Naruto failed to notice that Zabuza had disappeared. In fact Zabuza was on top of a tree looking at Naruto below, so many thoughts were going on in his head but he knew that this training was critical for the boy. He needed to get him into the best condition as soon as possible since him and Kakashi were going to try and submit their team into the exams. But that wasn't the only reason for such an extreme exercise like this one's. He wanted to help the boy prepare for possible enemies that could come after him, since not only was he the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails but also the self proclaimed 'King of the Kaiju'.

' Nobu-san was targeted by many different cults and other wielders as well for just having the power. But to have two powerful entities inside one person doubles the risk to that person of possible attacks in the future.' he thought, he remembered those times so well growing up in Kirigakure. ' Nobu, I will not let your descendent suffer the same fate you had to!' He then shunshined away to allow Naruto to think that he was safe just long enough for him to plan a move against him.

It soon became night as Naruto continued to plan his next move. He had debated using his shadow clones as a diversion to strike Zabuza from behind, but he used that strategy the first time he sparred against him in their first training session. Although it didn't end up as bad as when he did the bell test with Kakashi.

So with that option out of the window Naruto had to think of something else. He then looked back over to the river that was next to the open field where the session began. Naruto had then began to think of a plan for the next morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the village Kakashi was taking care of some late things before heading home. One such thing was visiting Obito at the memorial site. He stood there in silence as he just let the memories flow back in. It was a long while before he spoke, " Hey there Obito, its been a while, sorry about that but I've been busy ever since I got back from my team's first C-ranked mission. Although I'm beginning to think I'm not cut out to be a sensei anymore. I allowed one of my students to die, it was Sasuke, the one from the same clan as you." He stopped for a few minutes to let it all sink in that everything has happened. " And now sensei's son bares another burden that he cannot help. Although this one I fear for his life more than with the nine-tails. So Lord Third and I allowed Zabuza to also be his sensei. This way he can learn things that I wouldn't have been able to teach."

Kakashi just listened to the silence that engulfed the area, letting the wind to blow around him as he continued to look at the name of his lost friend on the memorial stone. Unbeknownst to him that he was indeed being heard, not just by one but by three separated individuals each one masking their presence. One wore a mask with a swirling pattern like a whirlpool going towards the right eye as he also sported a long black cloak with red clouds around it. He just stared at his former friend with anger in interest. He wanted to know more about the nine-tails jinchuuriki, because if something was going on then he would have to order the capture of the boy sooner than expected. But for now he would just wait and listen hoping to get some more information before going and doing what he really came back here for.

The other two had seemed to recognized each other as well as the masked man. They soon left the area ensuring that they would not be noticed by the unwanted eyes.

Both figures soon appeared in a small field with an old shrine in the middle of the forest. Both sporting a mischievous grin. " So what brings the freak all the way out here? Were looking for some wood to chop down or was it for the scenery?" the figure with lavender hair said. The other one wasn't fazed by such a stupid insult. " Maybe I was looking for some small fry like you to kill to please my master." he laughed. They both stood there for a few seconds before one spoke up. " If you think that I'd let you and your master to claim the prize to my master then your mistaken." " Please, how many times has your master failed to take the crown away from Godzilla?" the lavender haired man spoke.

This just made the other figure seethe with anger. " Heh, just you wait Krystalak, you and your master will destroyed by my master, Lord Ghidorah!" " As you say Gigan. Heh, tell your master that the age of the crystal dominance is soon at hand and that he should just give up." Krystalak said as he turned his back on Gigan and walked away. " Don't you turn your back on me!" Gigan yelled as he launched a beam attack from his hand towards Krystalak. And as soon as it hit a massive explosion occurred sparking a wild fire. All that remained of the spot where Krystalak stood was nothing more than a pile of ash and scorched earth.

" That ought of taken care of him. Now then I should head back to Lord-" Gigan was cut off once he sensed the former presence of his 'defeated' foe coming directly behind him. " You know Gigan, you always did like rushing in at your enemies, always forgetting who they are and what abilities they have." Krystalak stated, causing Gigan to turn around fast before being hit by a barrage of exploding crystals of Krystalak's shatter stream sending him flying back leaving an indented trail in the earth following.

Gigan was in great pain when he finally stopped only to see Krystalak's energy engulf his body creating an energy tail that soon created three highly destructive energy spheres, which were then launched at him. And on impact the three energy spheres exploded filling the night sky with a wondrous light emitted the strong blast. Krystalak had dropped his energy cloak as he looked on at the raging energy created by the blast, before leaving the area thinking that Gigan had been decimated by the blast.

Unbeknownst to him is that Gigan was very much alive infact in the last minute he was saved by his fellow allied brother Megalon. He had been Gigan's backup if anything were to happen and only to get involved if necessary. He had planned to attack Krystalak from below but Gigan would have been defeated so he changed course and grabbed Gigan and got out of the blast site within only a few seconds.

" Thanks Megalon, but I could have handled it!" Gigan said as he got up only to fall down due to a fractured leg. " Please, if I didn't change course in my dig run your ass would have been blown to hell." Megalon replied back, his energy cloak had apparently been activated because Gigan saw what looked like drills around his ally's hands disappear into nothing. " Besides we got to get back to the base, otherwise the boss isn't going to be to happy. And he's already going to pissed once he hears what we found out." Gigan just remained silent as Megalon grabbed Gigan's arm and carried him back to their base.

* * *

It was almost morning now and Naruto's plan was finally coming into site. He had spent most of the night setting up his trap for Zabuza while also sending a few clones to distract Zabuza while he did this. He was just working on the last part when he finished, " Good now lets see if those quick hunter nin skills from Haku paid off." He said as he then left to find Zabuza. It didn't take long for him to find him on a rock in the middle of the forest that was apart of the training grounds. He had been waiting there apparently for him to show up. Obviously waiting to see what would happen next, and how his student's next plan would go.

Naruto then landed in front of him, standing there locking eyes with his sensei. " So you finally decided to take the initiative and face me directly instead of sending your clones." Zabuza said first breaking the silence between them. " Well obviously they weren't going to do anything to you so I decided on taking you on myself." Naruto replied. This in turn led to Zabuza lifting his sword into an attacking stance and Naruto with a kunai in one hand and an explosive tag hidden in the other. " THEN LETS GO!" Zabuza yelled as he charged in at Naruto.

Naruto threw the kunai in his hand making Zabuza deflect it giving him a chance to Shunshin away to begin to first part of his plan as Zabuza followed. Not to long into the chase Zabuza had caught up to Naruto who was jumping through the trees. As Zabuza was about to strike until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Out of no where five clones of Naruto charged out at Zabuza from all angles allowing Naruto to get to the field before they were taking out.

Once he got to the field Zabuza was bombarded by attacks from weapons on all sides forcing him to Shunshin out of the way and hoping to catch Naruto off guard at the same time. This fails for as soon he appears behind what he thinks is the real Naruto, the clone dispersed leaving Zabuza standing into a trap. The part of the field he was standing on was covered in nothing but exploding tags. This had surprised Zabuza as the tags all lit up signaling they were about to blow. He only had a few seconds to jump away before the tags went of, so he jumped into the air.

Once in the air he was once again barraged by weapons, although this time he was going to end it. He formed a hand sign and unleashed his jutsu, "WATER STYLE: TWIN WATER DRAGON JUTSU!", this had created two medium sized water dragons, not to big to ultimately harm his student but still at a decent size, that then attacked the areas that the weapons came from. However, Zabuza didn't expect to see clones riding inside the two water dragons! 'He must have had them hide in the river before I got here! How'd he plan this so well that he could figure out down to the very moves I'd use?!' he thought, before being interrupted by the attack of clones that jumped at him from the water dragons.

Knowing he had to block their attacks he canceled his jutsu to fight the clones, which allowed the clones that were hiding to continue launching weapons at him. " If this is all your going to do then your mistaken if you think any of these attacks will even hit me!" Zabuza yelled as he took out the clones quickly and bring his sword up in time to block all the on coming weapons that would be able to hit him. The barrage lasted only a few more seconds before it stopped and Zabuza stood in the middle of a field with kunais and shurikens all around were literally hundereds of weapons all around him.

This was when all the hidden clones jumped out at him, some coming from the tree lines and from behind some rocks. They all converged on Zabuza who seemed displeased by this action and just simply took each one out. " Was that it? Was that your plan that you've been working so hard all night to come up with? If so I will say I'm impressed but you still fail." Zabuza stated as he let his muscles relax just a bit. That was when Naruto made his presence known to him. He barring his usual mischievous grin he used when he had completed an elaborate prank. " Far from it Zabuza-sensei." he said as he formed a hand symbol that made all the weapons explode into smoke.

When it cleared all the weapons launched at Zabuza that were on the ground were replaced by clones. Zabuza was shocked, and then it happened while in his stupor all the clones attacked him. While Zabuza was able to hold them off for so long, the fatigue of using the Twin Water Dragon Jutsu and fighting all the clones were finally catching up as he began getting over ran by the sheer numbers of the clones. The clones eventually were able to land hits on him even to the extent as to send him into the air as they unleashed an early version of Naruto's Ninja Handbook, but altered to fight against Zabuza. However the uppercuts were stopped by Zabuza who stopped the two clones by redirecting them down to the ground.

But what happened next would shock Zabuza as Naruto unleashed a rather fearsome jutsu he had not expected. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" The water dragon erupted from the river carrying the remaining hidden clones that were in the river launching them at Zabuza before it rushed at him. Zabuza was taken back by this display, he never expected the gaki to ever pull off this level of attack anytime soon. What remained of the earlier clones assisted in the attack on Zabuza but before they made contact both jutsus were dismissed leaving a stunned Zabuza and a grinning Naruto. " So what do think sensei, do you think I'm good now? Or if you want we can go again and see what happens next time." Naruto said.

' He not only pulled off a B-rank offensive move and still be standing there even though he must have used up a lot of chakra just making all those clones.' Zabuza thought. He then stood up and looked at his young student and couldn't help but remember his friend Nobu. " Well done gaki you were actually able to land a hit on me, especially in such a way that the very trap you set up was of that of a seasoned chunin. As such you will not have to undergo anymore training today." Zabuza said receiving a wild cheer from Naruto. "BUT, this just means we'll be able to advance in your training. Which means it's going to get a lot harder from here on so be prepared."

" I know, I know. But you got to admit that strategy I used was pretty good!" Naruto exclaimed. It was obvious he felt proud and Zabuza wasn't going to take that away from him, not after witnessing his feat first hand. " Although I am curious though, how did you set that trap up so well, it almost appeared flawless?" Zabuza asked. Naruto just chuckled, " Well at first I was sure you were going to go all out in this session and I knew I wasn't prepared for it, so I tried coming up with one final plan to end this session. It wasn't really all that good at first ether," he started, Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this. " Then how did get to the product that was produced on the field?" he asked. And Naruto replied back, " I was frustrated so badly at first that I almost gave up until I remembered some advice Haku told me about being a hunter nin and how to set up a trap that could capture any foe." Naruto started, gaining intrest by his sensei.

"First, always evaluate the situation and your opponent, then try and find a weakness if you can. Second, look at your surroundings and try and figure out how to set up a trap that would work based of that, because this will give you an advantage. Third, anticipate any possible moves by your opponent as best as possible. Fourth, if your opponent is clearly stronger than you, always distance yourself the best you can. And the last part, execute everything almost as preciously as humanly possible and do it in different intervals to throw your opponent off guard this way the trap works and you will succeed. Well more or less I guess…" Naruto finished.

Zabuza was absolutely speechless, Naruto had used the vary teachings he gave Haku when he was training him to become a hunter nin. " Well gaki you sure have surprised me to day that's for sure." Zabuza said. Naruto was now basking in his success letting it get to his head. " Hey don't let this get to your head, you may have surprised me this time but now I know what your capable of just remember that." Zabuza stated ending Naruto's fun.

"Although one question gaki? How'd you know I was going to use the Twin Water Dragon jutsu?" Zabuza asked. Naruto looked confused but ultimately came to a conclusion. " Oh, that thing. I didn't even know you could use it. In fact I forgot you could use a Water Dragon Jutsu." he replied. Zabuza was dumbfounded now. " Then why were there clones in the water?!" He questioned. " Oh they were going to help attack with all the others by jumping at you to give me time for the last move." Naruto replied. Zabuza was then seen with one of eyebrows twitching from the answer.

" So are you going to tell me now what this training session is all about?" Naruto asked. It was at this time both Kakashi and Sakura showed up. " Well Naruto if you want to know, I'll tell you." Kakashi began. Naruto was surprised by the sudden appearance of his other sensei and teammate. " Both Zabuza and I have decided to enlist you guys into this years chunin exams!" Kakashi said while directing an eye smile at his student. " REALLY KAKAHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cheered, this was exciting news to him. Both his teachers believed that his team was ready for the exams. Now Naruto was definitely excited, first he proved he was good at hunter nin skills to Zabuza-sensei and now he was going to be able to enter the Chunin Exams this day was just getting better and better. " Alright you two come and get your papers you need to sign out in order to participate in it." Kakashi said, he then gave both of his students their papers.

" Also on another note due to our team only having you two and two senseis an arrangement has been set up so the team will be balanced during the exams." Kakashi said, this was received by mixed views by both students as they felt that they were going to replace Sasuke. " We don't need anyone else were fine just how we are!" Naruto protested, Sakura had also agreed with him but Kakashi was prepared for this. " There really isn't a choice in the matter, the exams require a team of three to enter as a minimum amount. Meaning you wont be able to participate if you don't. And it's not permanent just temporary team assignment until the first part of the exams are over." Kakashi explained, Naruto and Sakura were in a tough position here because they wanted to become Chunin but they didn't want this person on their team because they feared that they would replace Sasuke eventually.

" Alright then if we do go along with this setup then who would we be paired up with?" Sakura asked. " It's the grandson of an old friend of the Hokage's from the Land of Tea, his name is Kenji and he will be all by himself when he comes here. " The grandson of a friend of jiji's?" Naruto muttered, while Sakura began to figure out why. " Wait a minute I thought the Land of Tea didn't have any shinobi living there? So how come he's coming here from there if they don't have a shinobi village?" Sakura asked. " Good analysis there Sakura. While the Land of Tea doesn't have a Shinobi village, that doesn't mean there aren't any ninja living there. The friend of the Hokage's I mentioned was actually from the Konohagakure, but after he was wounded during the one of the wars he moved there for a change of scenery." he explained.

The two then went silent for a couple minutes obviously thinking it over. But sure enough the answer was as expected from his students. Naruto was the first to speak up, " I think I'd be willing to work with this Kenji guy. After all he's related to friend of jiji's so that means he mustn't be all that bad." he stated. " Well seeing how this is a big opportunity and like Naruto said, he is related to an old friend of Lord Hokage's so I'm in." she pronounced. Kakashi just eye smiled at his students while Zabuza stood beside him carrying a neutral face knowing the very secrets that these exams hold. ' These exams might get even more serious than we first thought. With two jinchuuriki and two Kaiju holders, this might attract some unnecessary eyes. The Hokage better know what he's doing, because I got a bad feeling something is going to happen. And I hate it when I get these feelings. They bring back bad memories.' Zabuza thought on as he paid the scene before him no mind as he carefully began mentally preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion, a young boy had just entered the Hokage's office. " Ah, so you must be Kenji, I've heard a lot of promise from your grandfather, I'm sure he's proud of you." Sarutobi said as he smiled at the young teen before him. " Thank you Lord Hokage, and I try my best. After all that's all he could ask from me." Kenji replied. " Modesty is good when appropriate, now then Kenji I'd like to talk to you about your Chunin Exams team placement," Sarutobi started. " Uhm, Lord Hokage I wasn't informed that I would placed on a team." Kenji questioned, he seemed a little nervous in truth but only because he didn't want this great opportunity to go to waste. " Do not fret, this team is still kind of new in a sense, though its two senseis have been training their students day and night to get them prepared." All the weight Kenji had was slowly being lifted from his shoulders after hearing that. " And you might also find that one your new teammates during these exams is more similar to you then you think. Now then that will be all, and don't worry I'll have someone show you to where you'll be staying during the exams."

So Kenji left the Hokage's office and waited for someone to show him to where he'll be staying. It wasn't a long wait as a man with a white mask with a red swirl on it appeared. " Kenji-san I'm Haku I'll be showing you where you'll be staying." Haku said. Kenji then nodded and grabbed his things and followed Haku to a very nice hotel. He took him all the to the third floor to his room, which was the fourth door on the right. " And if you need anything else just ask for room service or talk to the receptionist on the first floor." Haku said as he shunshined away. Kenji was taken back by how nice the room was, he knew it wasn't cheap and he felt a little sad he was getting this for free just for participating in the exams.

** " Well you know personally this room seems too comfy to me."** the voice said in Kenji's mind. " Well I think it's pretty good but I will agree with you. I miss my room back home at Grandfathers and Grandmothers." Kenji spoke back. **" Hey, its got a nice view though if you think about it."** it said. " Hey Anguirus what do you think Lord Hokage meant by, '…one of your new teammates during the exams is more similar to you than you think.'?" he asked Anguirus. **" He might imply ether personal history similarities, how you act, or by meaning something, oh I don't know on giant scale possibly."** Anguirus replied back. " But how would he know about you I mean I thought grandfather kept secrets away from everybody?" **" It might be possible that the Hokage may have already known about them and maybe your grandfather could have also told him when he sent that letter."** " I don't know but now I'm starting to wish I paid more attention to Grandpa when he sends out letters." Kenji said.

Elsewhere, two figures were taking a road to Konohagakure. They were both wearing the same thing the same hat and the same black cloak with red clouds on them. One of them carried a large sword it appeared. While the shorter of two by a couple feet just let his red crimson eyes show and what they held in them. " So what made the boss want to hurry up and capture the nine-tails boy I wonder?" The taller one asked. The smaller one remained quiet still. " Come on Itachi say something for god sakes. You've been this way ever since you found out your brother died. You need to-" the taller man was silenced as the smallest spoke. " My demeanor is not from that Kisame, but by the news of what was over heard, apparently the boy has some other power besides the nine-tails in him that may cause others to go after him. And not to mention that both of his senseis are Kakashi of the Sharingan and Zabuza of the Seven Swords Man" Itachi said. " Wait! Zabuza is teaching the kid? When the hell did that bastard grow a heart?" Kisame demanded. " I don't know but we better hurry over there and see what's going on fast." Itachi stated as they took off towards the leaf.

At the same time two different plans besides that of the Akatsuki's began to pan out as another set of pairs were converging on the unsuspecting Konoha.

-End-

* * *

** Alright guys there's the new chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. I wish you all a Happy Easter and catch you all next time! This has been 1Ring2RuleThemAll.**

**A/N: Fun fact: Did you know for the role of the Kaiju I was planning to give Kenji wasn't Anguirus at first! It was actually Baragon because I wanted a sense of having an Earth guardian to be there from the beginning. And I have just relized that just like with Toho taking out the idea of Baragon having some major roles in the past Godzilla movies, I did the same thing making this feel a little ironic. **


End file.
